I Promise
by Diamond In A Rough
Summary: JUICE/OC Alexandria should have been working. She should have been cracking down on the invoices that Gemma had ever so lovingly plopped down in front of her. Yet she was here dreaming of that damn tan skin and beautiful smile. - Make sure to leave a review :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I do not own any parts of Sons of Anarchy. I only own Alexandria, my OC._**

**_Sorry if you guys find any grammatical errors, I probably just skipped over them when I was reviewing it._**

**_If you would like more, make are to review so I know what you guys are thinking!_**

**_Thank you & ENJOY._**

Alexandria-

Alexandria should have been working. She should have been cracking down on the invoices that Gemma had ever so lovingly plopped down in front of her.

Yet she was here dreaming of that damn tan skin and beautiful smile.

Working at Teller-Morrow wasn't bad. She was still living with her parents, who everyday reminded her that they would help out until she was done with her last year of college, and she got paid well enough that she didn't have to worry about money too much. Once she was out on her own with none of her parents money though .. that was going to be another story.

Everyone here was nice and respectful to her minus the occasional dirty remarks and stares from Tig and sometimes Kozik. Jax and Opie always picked on her but more in a older brother kinda way. Bobby and Chibs were like the Uncles she never had and Clay was like the Dad she never wanted and Happy was just .. Happy.

And then there was Juice. She wondered how she never noticed him before. Out of all the guys, he was the funniest .. most-outgoing maybe. When she first started working here a few months ago, he was the first one to really welcome her. During the Clubhouse parties every Friday he would talk to her and they would maybe have a drink or two by the bar even with the overly-done up croweaters and sweetbutts clawing at him like he was their last hope.

She didn't know the difference between the two. Didn't they both just try to fuck anything with a patch?

It didn't matter though. Juice would simple shrug them off in his own nice way and focus his attention back on Alexandria. It made her feel special. It made her feel beautiful. It made her feel like she was someone.

Maybe that was too much. He was just Juice right? Intelligence Officer for a bunch of Motorcycle Enthusiasts.

She chuckled to herself lightly thinking about it. No one really told her what SAMCRO was really about but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. If you hanged around them long enough, some of the smallest details gave you the biggest insight on what they were.

Why would a bunch of mechanics need guns? Why did they always have to go out in groups. Gone for sometimes days and maybe even weeks at a time. It definitely wasn't for motorcycle conventions. Don't forget about the occasional lockdowns that they had.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Alexandria started to rummage through the files. Signing them, assorting them in their specific piles, filing some away while putting some to the corner of the desk to give to Half Sack.

"Sup Lex."

She didn't have to look up to know who it was. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Hi Juice." She mumbled, finishing up her last few papers before meeting his eyes.

"Gemma wasn't lying when she said you were busy." He chuckled smoothly and then sat in front of her, elbows on his knees and head in her direction.

"Yeah but oh well. Keeps me busy you know?" She shrugged and then glanced up at him.

He didn't look like the regular Juice that usually came into the office to talk to her. His eyes looked sad .. almost dead. He had dark circles around them and he wasn't smiling.

Something was definitely off.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah just .." He cleared his scratchy throat before taking a big swallow. "Just tired. A lot of stuff going on."

Nodding her head, she removed her eyes from his and focused them back on the papers in front of her. It was most likely something dealing with the Club, which meant that it was none of her business nor concern even if the Nosey Nancy in her wanted to dig deeper into his sudden sadness.

"Well .. tomorrow is Friday right? Which means that you can just have fun and not worry about .. I don't know .. whatever you're worried about."

He nodded his head slowly and then redirected his attention on his intertwined fingers. Was it wrong that she just wanted to hold him? Hug him? Tell him that she was there for him?

Yes. It was very wrong.

An awkward silence fell upon them as neither of them dared to move from their seats. Or maybe it was just awkward for Alexandria. Even though Juice looked horrible to be quite honest, she still couldn't help but notice how amazing his arms looked in his all black t-shirt with his cut over it. Muscles bulging, veins popping.

It was a very worthy sight.

"Do you want to do something to get your mind off it?"

Shit! Talk about conversation starter. What the hell was she thinking saying that? She could only imagine how dirty and erotic it sounded. Jesus, she just wanted to dig a hole and jump into it. Maybe stay in it for a while until Juice forgot about her little statement.

"Like what?" He chuckled and looked up at her amused. Weather he was thinking her question was innocent or not, he didn't show it. Just simply looked up at her with wondering eyes.

"Um, I-I don't know." She mumbled a little too fast. "We could play a game."

A game? Really? How old were they and what kind of game could they possibly play?

Juice-

"I-Spy?" He suggested and then smiled when he heard her laugh. It was a small yet cute laugh. What made it 10 times better was that it was a genuine one. Not one of those fake laughs that she sweetbutts did when they wanted to keep a members attention. No, it was a beautiful laugh. It was her laugh.

"Sure but I wanna go first." She pushed her chair back far enough so she could cross her jean-covered legs.

Jesus.

Was it possibly for legs to look so good when they weren't even showing. They looked nice. Tight. A little muscular but all in all, sexy.

"Suit yourself." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay, okay. I spy with my little eye something yellow."

Keeping his head straight, he didn't bother to look around. It was obvious. There was a picture of a girl in a skimpy yellow bikini sitting on a motorcycle taped on the wall behind him. He didn't even have to turn around to know. He'd stared at the picture multiple times to where he knew exactly which leg was raised on the handle bar; the left one. And which hand was buried in the chicks hair; the right one.

"The bikini." He answered confidently.

"Wrong. It's the sticky note on the filing cabinet." She smirked, knowing she caught him off guard. The obvious answer would be the girl with the bikini, it was the only real pop of color in the mostly grey and black trailer but she knew the would be his first answer.

Come on .. he was a man.

Mouth half opened with an amused expression on his face, Juice caught himself and shut his mouth earning yet another giggle from Alexandria's lips.

"Okay, you got me with that one but now it's my turn. I spy with my little eye something-"

"JUICE!"

Alexandria and Juice both snapped their head to the small window. Through the half opened blinds they could see Jax standing right outside the clubhouse doors, looking from side to side in hopes of finding Juice somewhere.

"Shit. I gotta go. I guess we'll have to finish this later huh?"

She nodded her head and watched as he shuffled to his feet, pulling both of his hands back in a bench press motion to pop his muscles.

"Yeah, I guess."

Giving her a small smile, he wave his hand and was out the door.

As Juice walked across the parking lot, he didn't know he had a smile plastered on his face. It wasn't as big as his usual one but it was a lot better from when he first walked out of the clubhouse.

"What were you doing in there?" Jax quizzed before taking another pull from his cigarette.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Juice took a quick look at the place he just abandoned before looking at Jax.

"Just talking."

Jax squinted his eyes slightly and nodded his head.

"Clay needs you to run some names."

Juice nodded and trailed behind Jax as they walked into the clubhouse, but not before taking one last look at the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own any parts of Sons of Anarchy. I only own Alexandria, my OC.**

**It's been a while, I know and for that I'm truly sorry. **

**For those that have reviewed the story so far, I want to give you a BIG THANK YOU. **

**Also, thank you so much to those who have followed :).**

**Well, enough talking.**

**Here it is, Chapter 2 :***

Alexandria-

It was Friday and for some reason, Alexandria wasnt dreading going to the clubhouse has she hopped into her 2008 Honda Civic.

Usually she would be taking her sweet time before attending the parties. Purposely taking a little bit too long to put on a random pair of jeans and a tank top. She usually pulled her hair into a low pony tail and called it a day.

It was pretty much useless getting all dolled up with your make up and hair seeing as how you'd most likely sweat it out.

None of that happened tonight though. Instead of a random pair of jeans and a tank top, Alexandria settled on some light washed straight-legged jeans and matched it with a slightly form-fitting red top. It was like her usual attire with a little more thought .. or at least that's what she tried to convince herself.

Instead of pulling her hair into a pony-tail, she decided to straighten it. Even thought it took a pretty long time to straighten it to perfection, she always loved the end product. Long dirty-blonde hair down that grazed the top of her everyday black belt, yeah .. she loved that.

She made sure to moisturize her body and only applied mascara, eye-liner and lip gloss to her pretty full lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" She mumbled to herself as she stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror.

Here she was dressed up, or as close as she would consider being dressed up for the clubhouse, for some guy who probably could care less if she showed her face or not. She was most likely taking his nice personality as him liking her.

"Let's be serious, he's probably more interested in the damn sweetbutts." Sighing to herself, she debated wether she should trade in her jeans and tank for a oversized t-shirt and shorts. A movie with ice cream did sound a little better than going out.

"Hey honey, guess your going to that clubhouse party huh?"

Her mom's concerned voice mixed with a little disappointment echoed through her bedroom.

"Yeah ma. I am."

"I'm fine with you working there during the day but I've heard about what those men do during those parties. Nothing but fight, drink and take advantage of those poor young girls."

Alexandria scoofed quietly under her breath. Her Mom had the fighting and drinking correct but poor young girls? Those girls knew exactly what they were getting themselves into. They weren't complaining or worried yet here her Mom was, calling them poor young girls.

"I know Mom but they don't do anything bad like take advantage. They just party. Drink, dance and have a good time. That's it."

She was lying. Yeah, no one danced at the parties. The only dancing were done in the bedrooms, screw that, more like the pool table. Unfortunately she had had a front seat at the "Explain Juicy's Love Fest With The Sweetbutts" early one Saturday morning from Jax and Opie.

No, she did not want to hear about him motor-boating fake boobs and doing other things she would rather not remember. Yet that was the same guy that if he asked her to go back to his dorm room, she would happily accept.

Shit. No. She couldn't do that. She would just be lowering herself to being one of those girls. The girls she was not fond of at all.

"I just worry that .. something bad might happen while you're there. What was that thing they did that one night? Rockdown? No, it was-"

"Lockdown. It was a lockdown. They didn't force me to stay Ma, I did it because I wanted to."

"Why? Because you were in danger right? They did something to put your life in danger so you had to stay?"

Would telling your mother to 'shut the hell up' be bad Alexandria thought to herself? Yes, it would be but Jesus did her Mom know how to go on and on about something she knew nothing about.

"Gemma suggested I stay. They needed some extra hands and .. I wanted to help. That's it Mom. Look, I gotta go okay? I'll be back late .. maybe, I don't know." Shaking her head already exhausted from their short encounter, she maneuvered her way around her mother and took long strides until she would in front of her car.

Air.

Fresh air.

It felt like she was fucking suffocating in that house. From her mother worrying to her Dad being too caught up with whatever new secretary he was for sure fucking that night, she just needed space. Maybe the clubhouse wasn't the right place for that but to hell with it. Alexandria decided any place was better than home at this point.

Juice-

Every time the clubhouse doors opened he would stop mid-conversation and direct his attention to it and each and every time he would be filled with disappointment when it wasn't her.

Where was she? She usually came every Friday .. even if she did just sit by the bar talking to him or maybe watching randoms play pool. But shit. She should have been here by now.

Was she in trouble? Did her car break down? Was she home? Did she forget that it was Friday? No. That couldn't be it.

She was the one telling him earlier how it was Friday and he should have fun tonight. So where the hell was she? She should have been here to have fun with him.

"Damn Juicy boy. Is the conversation that boring?" Chibs thick accent pulled him from his thoughts. Oh right. He was in the middle of a conversation.

"W-what?"

"Look at him stuttering. Don't worry, she'll be here soon." Bobby smirked, one eye on Juice and the other on a slightly plump sized croweater.

Was he seriously that obvious?

A few minutes went by and an hour. Yeah, she wasn't coming.

Feeling bored for the night, he scanned the clubhouse for Amber. She was a sweetbutt he messed around with from time to time. She was pretty cool too. After that did the deed, they would both light up their preferred joints and just talk.

Right when he was about to grab Amber who he saw was talking to a couple other girls, the doors were pushed open and in walked the devil herself.

Jesus.

It was like slow-motion.

The sudden gust of wind behind her pushed her hair forward, causing her to flip her hair out of her face like she was a model. Clad in a tight red top, her golden skin popped against the vibrant color.

Let's not forget about her damned chest.

Her thick but fit thighs were covered in yet another pair of jeans, but not like the regular jeans she wore during her shifts.

No. They were obviously new, fitted, and showcased those legs that any man would want wrapped about his waist. Her little black belt was buckled tightly against her extenuating her waist and hips.

It wasn't just her body though. She wasn't in pounds and pounds of makeup. It's like she didn't even know she was so damn beautiful in such a normal outfit.

"Jesus, ya droolin' Juicy boy." Chibs laughed loudly along with the other guys.

'Who cares?' he thought to himself.

Not bothering to entertain his brothers anymore, he grabbed his beer and walked over to her.

"You finally made it."

"Yeah." She answered a little out of breath. "Kinda lost track of time, sorry."

He nodded his head and bit his tongue. He so desperately wanted to say "I'm glad you're here.", or "I was worried about you." Would that be too much?

"Let's go sit." He replied lamely and nodded his head back towards the bar. When she nodded her head he wanted to offer her his hand and walk them over to the bar but again, was that too much? He didn't want to make things awkward.

They were just friends right? Would it be weird for them to walk hand in hand together?

"Um, Juice. Are you coming?"

He shot his head up to see her already standing at the edge of the bar, small smile set on her face as she tapped her fingers nervously on it.

"Yeah, yeah."

Following behind her he watched her hips sway. It wasn't one of those 'look at me I have an ass' walks, it was a 'i have an ass I can't help the way I walk' walk.

He figured it would be better not to stare so he slid into the seat next to her and ordered Half Sack to get him a shot of Whiskey.

"You want something?"

"A beer would be nice."

Once Half Sack set their desired drinks in front of them they began to talk. Conversation flowed easily for them like it always did. That was one thing he loved about her.

They never had to force a conversation because she was trying hard to act like she knew everything about the club. They never had to force a conversation because she wanted to impress him or anything. It just flowed.

It was nice having someone to talk to about regular stuff and not something club related.

It was refreshing.

"I don't know. You just seem like a Fast & Furious kinda guy."

"Why do you say that?" He quirked an eyebrow and drank the last of his warm beer.

"Fast cars. Guns. Action. It screams Juice."

"And what screams Alexandria?" He smirked.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

What did he think. That was a good question. He didn't really know how to describe her. Even though they were pretty good friends he still felt like he didn't know much about her.

"Flowers? You look like you're into those hopeless romantic movies."

"Really?" She squeaked. "I like to think of myself as a more .. thriller horror kinda girl."

"You and horror movies?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" She inquired and rested her chin on her shoulder, causing her hair to cascade down her back.

Her hair. How did he not notice it before. Instead of it being in a pony tail, she had it straight down her back.

"Your hair looks nice." He mumbled a little too quickly.

"Thanks. So does yours."

Before he could reply, a heavy hand slapped his shoulder, gripping it tight in its hold.

"Clay needs you for a second."

Juice went to speak but was cut off by his gravelly deep voice.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your friend company."

Throwing Alexandria a helpless smile, Juice rose from his seat but not before whispering a "I'll be back" in her ear.

Alexandria :

Once Juice disappeared behind the heavy double doors, a sense of uneasy-ness filled Alexandria.

Now she was stuck with the man that went by Happy. A clear look at his face would tell you different but she wasn't going to elaborate on that any further.

They sat there in silence while she nursed her beer and he nursed the hungry croweater in his arms.

Was that how Juice was when she wasn't around?

Why couldn't that Happy guy just leave? It's not like he was really keeping her company. He was more interested in the blonde with the fake tits.

Weighing out her options, she drained the last of her now lukewarm beer and raised from her seat.

"Can you .. let Juice know that I'll be outside?"

She didn't wait for the man to answer her, not knowing if he would be mad that she was potentially ruining his make-out session with the girl so she just walked out.

20 minutes passed and Juice was still no where to be seen. At least she managed to find an empty corner away from all the sweaty bodies and smoke.

"You shouldn't be out here alone."

She snapped her head to the left to see Happy standing there, both hands to his side while one had a lot cigarette in it.

"I'll be fine. I'm just waiting for Juice." She mumbled quietly. Even though she doubted that he would hurt her, she couldn't be too sure. She knew he was dangerous and that his nickname 'Killa' wasn't given to him for fun.

"What's going on between you two?"

"N-nothing. He's just my friend."

He didn't reply to her statement. Instead he just nodded his head and walked off, not looking back.

A few minutes later she saw Juice walk out and scan the lot. She knew he was looking for her, and maybe she should have just walked up to him and make herself visible but it was cute watching him ask some of the hangarounds for her.

Finally their eyes met and he shuffled over to her.

"Hey, thought you left for a second."

"No, it was just getting stuffy in there. Everything okay with you?"

"Yeah. Clay just wanted me to look something up for him. "

She nodded her head and then bit the corner of her lip. She desperately wanted to get out of here. The loud music mixed with the equally loud voices was giving her a headache and she didn't want to go back into the clubhouse.

"Hey, you wanna get outta here? There's a small diner we could go to.."

When she didn't answer right away, he scrunched up her eyebrows and quickly added:

"It-it's not a date. You know. I mean, I'm not saying I wouldn't take you on a date because well .. I would. But not if you don't want you to because then that means I'd be forcing you and I wou-"

"Juice, it's fine and I'd like to go with you." She rested her hand on his bicep, trying to calm him down and not drool at the fact that his muscle felt just as great as they looked.

"Alright. Sorry about that. Let's go." He offered his hand to her and they walked hand in hand to his bike. She wasn't going to question it, they were just friends right?

Friends could hold each others hands right?

As Juice and Alexandria hopped on Juice's bike and rode off, they both didn't notice Happy staring at them as they left.

And Happy didn't notice Gemma staring at him through the office blinds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own any parts of Sons of Anarchy. I only own Alexandria, my OC.**

Alexandria :

Monday morning came quicker than Alexandria would have liked. After spending Friday night with Juice, she decided to shut her mother up and have a girls weekend.

Everything was fine until her Mom decide to bring up Teller-Morrow thus bringing their quiet spa day to an abrupt end. Her Mom just didn't understand.

Shouldn't she be happy? She was making pretty good money there and she had good hours. If she wasn't happy then she wouldn't have stayed at the job. Simple as that.

Now it was Monday, which meant she had to get back to work. Fortunately Mondays were kinda lazy days, so she only had a few things to do before she was done.

"You've been doing a good job lately."

Alexandria looked up to see Gemma leaning against the threshold, hands cocked up on her hips.

"Thanks."

"Mhm. Been getting along with the guys here too I see."

"Yeah. I guess." She answered nervously. She was always nervous around Gemma. Even though the woman never directed any sort of anguish towards her, she knew just from her walk and stare that she was nothing to mess with.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase sweetheart. Juice seems to have taken a special liking to you. And I know how you rant and rave about just being friends with him, but I don't think friends hold hands and ride off into the night together."

Shit, Alexandria thought to herself. Of course Gemma saw, Gemma sees everything.

"You like him?"

It was a simple question. A simple yet complicated question if that made any sense. Did she like Juice? As a friend definitely but she knew Gemma wasn't talking friendwise.

She could definitely see herself with him though.

He was caring, sweet, funny, tough, loyal, and sexy as hell. Who wouldn't want that?

"I think so." She ran a hand through her now slightly curly hair. "But it could never work Gemma."

"And why's that?"

"I'm not Old Lady material." She admitted. "I can't do what you do. Be strong 24/7 and always hold everything down when they go on runs. I'm not cut out for all that."

"Who said anything about Old Lady? You kids still date nowadays right?"

That caused her to laugh a little.

"Dating might lead to something more serious though."

"You worry too much. Just have fun and relax because around here, that can be hard to come by."

Later that day Juice came by and hung out with her while she worked. It was like their daily routine. He would go off and do whatever he needed during the morning and then around 1 or 2 he would swig by unless he had something else to do.

"There's a run and we're leaving for tonight. Won't be back for about a day so you won't be able to see my handsome face tomorrow."

She gave him a funny look before laughing.

"Yeah. What will I possibly do while your gone, huh?"

"Miss me?"

"Maybe." She looked up at him only to catch him already staring. Trying hard not to blush she brought her bottom lip into her mouth before pursing them tightly together.

"You'll be okay though right? It's not a too serious of a run?

"Nah, just some stuff we got to handle. I'll be okay."

"Well that's good, I hope everything goes well."

Smiling softly, Juice nodded his head in agreement.

After 30 minutes, Juice had to leave so they did their usual goodbye.

"See you when you get back right?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Staring at him, Alexandria kissed him on the side of the mouth before she could think twice. It was a quick peck. One of those kisses that people share when they were in a hurry. She figured it fit the moment seeing as how he'd be gone for a day but she knew a day could possibly turn into a week if something went bad.

Next thing she knew Juice was resting his hands on the side of her face and kissing her full on. His soft, sweet lips were taking hers without a problem.

Butterflies. Fireworks. A marching band.

She had to be dreaming.

She had only been kissed by two guys before and it was never like this. The feeling she had was like no other. She didn't have an excessive amount of experience but she knew that this was more than just some kiss.

When Juice went to pull back, she felt a sense of urgency and pulled him in by cupping her hand at the back of his neck.

Pressing her body against his, chest to chest, her breath got caught in her throat when he abruptly picked her up by her thighs and set her on the desk.

Were they doing to fast? How did it go from a little peck to a hot make-out session on the desk? She knew they would have to stop. Anybody could walk in and catch them but pulling away from Juice right now was the last thing she wanted to do.

Hands that she didn't know were still on her thighs, slowly trailed up until they were resting on her hips. She knew she had to stop when she felt his fingers slowly moving towards the front of her jeans.

"W-wait Juice. We can't-"

"Too much too fast?" He asked her breathing heavy as he rested his forehead on hers.

"A little."

"Sorry for kinda man-handling you back there."

"Hush. I kinda liked it." She shrugged her shoulders lightly and smiled.

"Who would've guessed innocent Alexandria would like it rough huh?"

Licking her lips quickly, Alexandria gave him a Eskimo kiss causing him to laugh.

"I really have to get back to work and I can't do that with you here. So go, for my sake and yours."

Even though she didn't want him to leave she knew she had to or they would end up kissing again and potentially getting caught.

"Promise you'll be here when we get back?"

"I promise." She answered softly.

Watching as his tight body retreated away from her, Alexandria managed to catch her composure and slowly but surely slid off the desk. She really wished that someone could take Juice' place at the whole run thing but knew that Juice was needed just as much as any other member.

Biting her lip nervously as she thought about what just occurred a few short seconds ago, Alexandria decided it was best not to day dream about kissing Juice while she was on the job. That could wait until tonight, when she was home alone, in her bed curled up.

The afternoon went by as fast as lightening and before Alexandria knew it, she heard bikes revving their engines and saw multiple bodies gathering outside of the clubhouse.

Knocking on the door about 3 times, Half Sack didn't bother to wait for the 'OK GO' as he opened the door.

"Hey Alex, we're getting ready to leave. Juice told me to get you."

Blinking rapidly as if she had something in her eye, she pursed her lips and made eye contact with Half Sack.

"Me? For what?"

"Guess he wants to say bye. Not sure. He just said to get you." He shrugged his shoulder lazily before nodding his head and leaving Alexandria to her own thoughts.

Figuring that no harm could be done with a simple bye, she rose from her seat and made her way out of the trailer office and towards the crowd.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come out and say goodbye to your man." Gemma gave her a sly side smile while her eyes were still trained on the current members getting ready for their ride.

"Very funny Gem, shouldn't you be saying goodbye to Clay?"

"Right after you say goodbye to Juice darling." She looked at her quickly and gave her a soft push towards Juice.

Standing awkwardly by the side of his bike for a few seconds, she managed to speak without even thinking.

"Bye."

Was that really all she could say? Bye? Was she not just playing lip lock with the man earlier?

"Wow. That's all I get huh? What's a guy gotta do to get one of those?" Juice nodded his head behind the nervous girl and when Alexandria looked she saw Tig makin out heavily with some random sweetbutt, Opie hugging Lyla as she hugged like it was the end of the world and Gemma running her fingers softly through Clays' hair as they spoke in a hushed whispered.

"Uh, I just figured .. I don't know. Do you want me to kiss you goodbye?" She asked as if it was a question that Juice had to really ponder on.

Smiling broadly, he grabbed her by her the loops on her jeans and pulled her in between his muscled legs.

"Where's the Alexandria that I was hanging out with earlier?"

"She's in the office where you left her." She replied slickly.

"Interesting. Well, I think she should come out and give her man a kiss."

Trying her best to hide the obnoxious smile that was threatening to give away her poker face, she cleared her throat and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well. She didn't know she had a man all of a sudden. When did this happen?"

"When she kissed me earlier." He answered, tugging on her loops again.

Alexandria didn't mind kissing him. Lord knows that much, but in front of everybody? Like this? She didn't know if it was appropriate. Like that really mattered since Tig was basically devouring a chicks mouth like nothing.

"I just didn't know you wanted everyone to know about us ... like that. If there even is a us. I just didn't know how you felt so I didn't want to just kiss you like that. You know?"

"Well there's no better time or place than now."

Rolling her eyes playfully, she bent down and have him a quick kiss. It wasn't like the peck she gave him before and it wasn't like the kisses they shared on the desk. It was just enough for the moment.

"Are you gonna be waiting for me when I get back? Right here in this same spot?"

"Ofcourse, I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise Juice." She whispered.

Juice wrapped his hoodie covered arms around her waist and rested his head on her stomach. Random, but that was Juice. It was a cute little motion though. Having his mohawked head resting on her stomach gave her some kind of different butterflies in her stomach.

Feeling someone staring at her, she looked up from Juices' head to see Happy looking at her. It wasn't a mean glare that he usually had but it wasn't a nice one either. It was as if he was thinking about something or wanted to say something.

Giving him a tight-lipped smile, Alexandria didn't know what else to do. She managed to avoid Happy unless she needed him for something garage-related and he was the only one there; even then she would try to find someone else.

He didn't exactly give off a welcoming vibe and Alexandria didn't want to be on the receiving even of his bad attitude that he seemed to carry about with him everyday.

But as of lately she managed to run into him a total of 3 times.

Once when he offered to keep her company last Friday at the usual Clubhouse party. Then when he randomly popped up that same night outside when she was waiting for Juice and finally; when she was in dire need of the restroom and went into the clubhouse to use it and saw Happy escorting some girl out of his dormroom.

It was fine, until Happy stuck half his body out and she noticed that he was basically naked.

Well, he had jeans on. Unbottoned jeans. Jeans that would easily slide off if he made the wrong move.

But she told herself to forget about that moment. It was awkward enough that they didn't really talk. But seeing him there, like that, had made things ten times worse for Alexandria.

Once Clay revved his engine, everyone basically gave their last goodbye and moved back so they could leave.

With Clay leading the pack of tough bikers, one by one they all shifted into gear and rode out into the Charming night.

"We definitely have to talk about that little scene." Gemma mumbled to her once the men were gone.

"What scene?" She asked confused. "Me kissing Juice?"

Rolling her eyes, Gemma gave her a 'Really' look and shook her head.

"If you think that's what I'm talking about, you really need to think harder babygirl." And with that Gemma strutted into the clubhouse, leaving Alexandria and a few hangouts in the night.

**Ehh, not sure about that ending but *shrugs*. I think I want to end the story here. I wanted it to be just a short cute fic. A little mystery and all that. Hopefully you guys liked & enjoyed this final chapter! Also, I read this chapter a few times to edit but I still somehow end up missing a few grammatical mistakes so therefore, I'm sorry if you fine any. It's like 2am right now :/.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really do appreciate it. If you like this chapter along with the rest of the story please review so I know what you guys think.**

**If you want more Juice, Alexandria and maybe Happy also let me know in the reviews.**

**Bye Guys :).**


End file.
